Taking Over
by Sadistic Sin
Summary: What happens if Hiashi dies and Hanabi chalanges Hinata for leadership? Minor Neji17Hina16. It's wierd story with a vague summery. Enjoy. First fanfic!


Okay, this is my first fanfic. Hints at Hyuugacest, but doesn't have to be taken that way unless you beg for me to continue…Which would probably be more than likely NOT! Lol. Just something I found myself typing for no reason what so ever, except for the fact that I had a word document with nothing on it. Rofl. Well, enjoy, um, maybe…

**NARUTO!**

"Please, Hanabi, don't do this." Hinata pleaded.

"I have every right. I challenge you to the seat as Head of this clan. Now - fight me!"

"Hanabi, if you lose-"

"Let the girl fight." Piped up one of the Elders. "We need a strong leader, and frankly that isn't you."

"I don't think it's appropriate to be criticizing your future leader, Hyuuga." Neji scolded, frowning. He had grown well, his Bloodline Limit the strongest in generations.

"Silence yourself, Branch House." Another Elder warned. "Once the first daughter is defeated, you will be placed back to your own part of this estate. Hanabi-sama has her own council."

"You should see what is in front of you." Neji stated. "You have someone who could lead our people well and yet you wish to deny her birth right."

"If Hiashi-sama was still alive, he would have resolved this matter wisely and named Hanabi-sama as his successor." The first Elder reasoned.

"You yourself proclaimed the first daughter as weak. The only reason you protected her was through an agreement with the late Hiashi-sama, for training." A third Elder joined.

"She didn't need my protection. And I never offered it to her."

"Then why are you here now?"

"He is here, because I requested for him." Hinata announced.

"There is no point in that, sister. The law that someone from your personal guard could fight in your place was dismissed years ago. Before Father stepped in, in fact."

"Sorry to disappoint you Hanabi-neechan, but I already know the laws of Hyuuga. They were driven to my memory before you were even born."

"Well they wouldn't have been after. Father saw how weak you were and knew I should be the one to take his place."

"Maybe that's true. But Father never cared to see. If a fight is what you want Nee-chan, then I will fight you. But, when I win, you will not be thrown from these grounds. I promise you that."

Laughing could be heard, and Neji's frown deepened.

"What in this world makes you think you are going to win, first daughter?" Chuckled the second Elder.

"Hey, Neji-san." Smiled a forth Elder. He never addressed people formally and was know for his sense of humour, because he was one of the few who didn't remain stoic. The last, fifth Elder remained passive. "Maybe you knocked some of her senses out four years ago in those preliminaries."

"If you had just killed her then, we would not have this problem." The third Elder spoke once again. "And yet, you decided through guilt so become her right hand."

"My decision to support Hinata-sama was not through guilt, or though promises of training. It was through having no reason to hate her and every reason to keep a harboured promise with my father."

"Yes, Hizashi. Now there was a man who knew how to die for his clan." The fifth finally spoke.

"He was a great man." Hinata spoke and glanced towards a stiff Neji. "Who would be proud to see the same of his son."

"You say this about a man who tried to kill you and a man who resented you." The first Elder stated, rather than questioned. "This forgiveness is not meant to be a trait of a leader. I would say for you to concede defeat, but you will be defeated easily, none the less."

"This just shows how weak you really are." The third spoke once again. "No wonder Hiashi-sama dismissed you into the care of the Rookie Jounin, Kurenei."

"Unfortunately, being the first daughter, he couldn't just mark you with the seal and place you in the Branch House, as we had suggested. That is, of course, where people like you belong." Piped the second Elder. "Being his daughter, we thought he wouldn't have the strength to do that anyway. He always did regret what happened with his brother. Even if he was Branch House."

"Strangely enough, what he did next, had even us stunned." The forth shook his head. "To place you unmarked in the care of a weaker Jounin, so fate can decide for itself what to do with you."

"Kurenei-sensei was not weak. She was a Rookie. There is a difference." Hinata's words were the harshest anyone, beside Neji, in the room, had ever heard. The oldest and silent, fifth Elder smirked. He watched everyone, even the forgotten Heir. The Hyuuga's were becoming over-confident and blinded by all but power, where as, this child never used it unless absolutely necessary. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only Hyuuga left who used all his senses and not just his eyes.

The third regained his role as speaker. "It was actually quite hard on him. To wish for your safe return as a father…or hope and pray as a leader, to whomever was listening that the world would do him a favour and dispose of you for the sake of the clan."

"You are a hindrance first daughter. A waste that cost poor Neji, his father's life." The second was quick to add.

Hinata had tears building in her eyes, but they did not fall. Neji realised he had never seen her cry. He assumed she had, many times. She looked to him. He knew he was frowning. Disbelieve, anger and murderous intend radiated from him. She obviously thought it was towards her, and if he was honest it wouldn't be a complete lie.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, head quickly falling down a few degrees.

"But, why would…Dad really sent her off to…die?" Hanabi asked, astonished. "She doesn't have what it takes to be Head, but that doesn't mean that she deserves to die."

"Technically, she is the rightful Heir, and Hiashi wouldn't break with tradition. There was no other way." The first stated.

"There is always another way." Neji ground out, and Hinata dared to look up. "Life is not predetermined. We all have a choice. Hiashi-sama just didn't want to make his. If anything, that is weakness: the inability to make your own choices and live by someone else's rules."

Suddenly, Neji fell to the floor as his mark was activated by the second Elder.

"Be silent, Branch House."

Hinata ran to him and Hanabi looked on.

"Neji!" His head was now in her lap as she knelt by him. "Stop it. Now!" He didn't. "Right now, I am your leader and I say stop!" She commanded.

"Kuromaku-san." The fifth addressed him. "Do as your acting leader says, and let the man go."

"She is not my leader."

"Then when I win, you'll be the first to bear the seal." Hinata threatened.

He stopped the seal activation but scowled. "You will not win."

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata mumbled.

"Hinata-sama. I do not blame you for-"

"I know. Thankyou, Neji-san, for training me."

"Hai."

She helped him up to sit against the wall and stood up to face her sister.

"So what. You won't win, just because Neji trained you. Just because you learned a few moves doesn't stop you from being weak."

"Then shall we begin Hanabi-chan?"

"We shall."

Immediately, they both got into a Hakkeshou fighting stance and Hanabi silently activated her Byakugan, running towards her older sister. Hands flew across towards her and Hinata dodged them as she did Neji, so long ago, missing him as she rounded a corner. Hanabi quickly turned to get her, but Hinata had jumped backwards and activated her Byagugan also, to indicate she was going to fight. This time they both ran to the other and fought in a way that could have been classes as sparring. Neither were hitting the other.

Hanabi was surprised, the last time they had fought, Hinata only blocked her attacks and some of those got through. But, here she was, breathing regular, fighting as though she had been this way her whole life. Suddenly, her arm was grasped and two fingers came up to it. The same move Neji had once used on Hinata. Ironic, Hinata thought, where as Neji smiled.

Hanabi pulled back, refraining from wincing at her arm. Hanabi looked at her, breathing a little heavy. She stared, and stared.

"You can take them off if you want." Hinata suggested. Why wasn't she phased? Why wasn't her breathing laboured? "The training weights." Hinata prodded, as if her sister had forgotten about them. How could she? She had been wearing them for the past four months. She did just that, as Hinata stripped of her bulky coat, that the spectators now noticed, was way too big for her. "Shall we begin again?"

An answer was a rush forwards, coming back into the fight they were having before. This one ended with Hinata's hand in her sisters stomach and a crouching Hanabi.

"Do you think me worthy yet?" The council members got the distinct feeling that the question was directed at them, but her eyes remained on her sisters back.

"I think you've grown." They both smiled. Hanabi aimed for her sister's chest. "But you're too trusting with a damaged heart!"

Hinata was torn between looking at Neji and dodging the attack. With how close they were, it would have been useless anyway. Still, she turned to the side and bought her leg up in the way, settling for a slap around her sister's face, that sent her spinning and landing across the room.

"And you have no honour. You just broke your word of silence."

Hinata spared a glance at Neji. He never apologized for treating her so badly in the exams. He never even came to see how she was progressing afterwards. She thought he may have known that her heart didn't beat quite as well as it used to; that about twice a month, she would awake to a little blood on her pillow. After all, these eyes see everything. Every chakra hole; all the routes it could travel. If anything, it should have been expected from the assault. But deep down she knew. He never looked for the chakra within her again. He had no need to, so that little irregularity stayed a secret - only to him.

At first he looked confused._ If anyone has a whole heart, it's Hinata. Just because she's not cold and spiteful, doesn't mean her heart is wrong in any way. It would be better. _Then he looked angry when Hinata looked at him and the 'word of silence' sank in. Had she been keeping something from him? Reasons of why pooped in his head and fueled it. Then he looked blank as he heard the words of the fourth to the fist.

"That's true. We don't even know how big a strain pregnancy will have on her."

"Neji…" She sighed. He just looked past her, within his own mind. He apologized before with little gestures, things he wouldn't have done before. A fleeting comment about her style of fighting or a stance she could improve in; a smile for the tea she made or dinner she cooked; passing things as he noticed she needed them; listening patiently when she talked - just little things. And that had been better. It was nice to feel needed - to still be needed.

"Damn you Hanabi!" She shouted.

She turned back to find her sister in a position to use the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Divination Field: Sixty-four strikes.)

"And now you can't use your leg, you can't do the Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divination Whirl) to stop me, or any off the other tricks Neji taught you."

"Then I'll do something original." Hinata announced, as Hanabi began the name of her attack. "Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou (Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty-four Strikes)."

Hinata's attack cancelled that of Hanabi's out in a flurry of blue light and fast movements.

"H-How?"

"When Neji saw this defence, he decided that I should work on my balance, not with both feet, but just one. An absolute defence that does not make use of the legs would come in handy in such a situation where you are hindered, he said, next time I see you, do it on one leg. I thought he was crazy, but then he said that my vision and perception aren't that good, I may need it. That was two years ago sister, and you or father didn't even notice."

Hanabi scowled. "Then what are you waiting for, attack me!"

"So you can use the Kaiten? I won't be deceived by you twice, Hanabi-chan."

Hinata whipped her hand to her sister and produced a chaka thread that wrapped around the youngster's wrists, effectively tying them together.

"Wrong move, sister." Hanabi stated, ignoring the fact that she had no idea how Hinata had managed to do that. Quickly, she started the whirl, and Neji's grin grew, even if his head did hurt like hell. He knew what was coming. It was the fist and only time she had managed to beat him.

Hinata twirled with her sister, rapidly approaching the barrier of the defence. Flipping in the air, so she was over her young sister, she produced five slightly finer threads with her left hand and aimed them so they stuck to the ground. With hardly any time to spare, she severed all of them from her hands, after a few freefall twirls so they bound together.

Forever grateful that she had taken training with Kankurou in Suna, on her long mission there, she used concentrated chakra on her palms to push off of her own trap of chakra lines. Not ungracefully, she landed on one foot, before resting the other gently on the solid ground, to watch her work unfold. With her precise chakra control she had managed to learn the basics and practiced, as usual until she was satisfied. And she still wasn't.

Why Kankurou had helped, she had no idea, but glancing at Neji's amused face, she wondered if he had something to do with it. He had said that she was one for hard work. At one time it would have been because she was a dropout - but now it was because 'she could achieve more'. He looked back at her and she blushed slightly. He smiled. He was not mad. She was glad.

They both looked back as Hanabi realised that her sister had gone and began to feel the chackra closing in on her. Desperately trying to stop the whirl, she cursed to everyone and anyone at the web she was stuck under. Hinata jumped over and crouched towards her, her damaged leg to the side. Holding a kunei at her throat, she asked that one simple question, knowing that the chakra lines would soon weaken and fade.

"Do you consent to me being Head of this clan, Hanabi-neechan?"

The way she said it, made it sound like they were eating a meal, having a pleasant conversation. Not the truth that she was being threatened with death.

"You won't kill me."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I will let you become Head." Hinata stood up. "Does anyone else deny my birthright? I do not have to defeat you for it, but if need be, I will kill you. I have no relation to you and you have never shown any interest in me. It will not be hard."

"Just because we are old, does not mean that we are weak." The first stated.

"You are correct, but there are more people who are willing to help me than you can activate the cursed seal for. I am sorry that you were blinded by these eyes, but the time has come for change."

The chakra weakened, Hanabi was ready to fight again.

"Do not fight me Hanabi. I do not wish at have to give you the cursed seal."

"You have to anyway." Stated the second, ever impatient to brand another.

"Technically she doesn't." Answered the fifth. "You have read the laws well, Hinata-sama."

"I had help, Hyuuga-san." She glanced back to Neji. "As for my sister, she will remain clear. She has the pure blood of a Head Family Member, as does Neji-san."

"The cursed seal cannot be removed." Muttered the second in disgust.

"Yes, but if he should marry a Head family member, or other untainted blood, rules say that his children do not have to be marked."

"Who would marry him?" The third asked, shocked.

"I know of someone..." Hinata's blush tinted somewhat.

**NARUTO!**

If it was really bad - don't throw stones. I'm not really a kunzite and can't dodge them. Lol. Well anyway, thanks for reading my really weird story where things get said and not much gets resolved. TTFN!


End file.
